exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Unsealing of Enoch
Unsealing of Enoch is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in an alternate Interra and follows the perspective of the enigmatic Enki. Story Start of an Adventure Nana, a seemingly average young woman living close to her lover Lilynette Evershire, discovers a mysterious naked man close to her house. Bringing him home, she learns about his name, Enki, and quickly discovers his immense magical powers. Lilynette and Nana, both shocked upon discovering the supernatural, are forced to flee after a mysterious organization begins to chase them. On their way, the two young women manage to educate Enki, who appears to be a newborn in an adult's body, and teach him about the current world - in 2018 France. Resolving to "restore magic and the supernatural to a dying world" upon hearing the two women's somewhat bleak look on life, Enki starts a quest, going on to confront the organization, recruiting the young agent Perronne Godwin by his side with his supernatural charisma. Opposition Appears However, this causes Flora-Bella Spencer to give chase to Enki's group using superior technology, forcing them to quickly retreat to a distant place - crashing in Japan after being advised to go there by the mysterious Micaiah. There, Enki attempts to train in order to discover his true identity and origins, but his general lack of patience and monastic discipline prevents him from doing so. As the Foundation grows desperate to capture Enki due to his disruptive nature, it begins to send special agents towards him, including a demonic-looking young woman who almost defeats him, if not for Nana's intervention. This allows Enki to assist the young woman and come to an understanding of her despite the latter's twisted and cruel nature. Strike Back Against the Foundation In Japan, the group also encounters ex-Foundation scientist Okino Dimorr while searching for allies. Chased once more, the group chooses to retreat to North Korea due to the current political conflicts. There, upset with the country's cruelty, Enki enlists the help of ambitious and rebellious hacker Insoon in order to usurp power in North Korea and restore freedom. While successful - and after rescuing several people, including slave-girl Huani, from a presidential brothel during the assassination attempt - Enki's plans are soon thwarted by the presence of high-level SCP agent Sombra who strives to take his existence into her own hands, attempting to forcibly neutralize him. While she fails, her actions cause Nana to awaken mysterious powers and disappear after saving the group. Darkest Hours A confused, desperate and furious Enki is then told his true origin, as the young Kieran Tuule whom Ouroboros implanted with a fragment of Endymion's Elis. Struggling against his confused desires, Kieran's soul striving to love Sombra, this world's Dokuta de Courssombre, Enki manages to relocate Nana with Okino's help, as the latter seemed to vanish into the Videogame Realm. There, the group manages to find Nana, but not before learning that the Foundation has manipulated the world's Territory Lords in order to maintain control over her and trap Enki. The latter's talent as a strategist helps the party with reaching the depths of the Realm, where they face off against the enigmatic O5-6. As the Foundation's overseer is put in a losing position, he snaps his fingers, commanding Nana, seemingly brainwashed, to kill Enki, which she does. Rising Up Enki wakes up ten years later under Micaiah's guidance, learning that Nana - who has been in fact a Thaumiel-Class sleeper agent for the Foundation - was unable to finish Enki off due to her lingering affections. As Nana has erased the memories of Enki's companions, he resolves to find them again, with Huani being the first person he saves - only to discover that her latent power is a natural counter to Nana's abilities. With Nana by his side, Enki manages to rescue Lilynette from the Foundation, but is opposed by Sombra once more. This time however, Enki manages to take her down, healing her from whatever reprogramming the Foundation inflicted her with. Despite Sombra's initial pain and reluctance, Enki brings her with him, quickly saving Okino and Angra Mainyu from a berserk Nana, who escaped Foundation custody after being told to kill Lilynette. To Save the World As Nana escapes, Enki manages to fix Sombra with Okino's help, before departing to find more leads. Flora-Bella, having left Foundation influence, helps Enki with locating both Insoon, a shadow figurehead for the Foundation, and allows Perronne to return to him. Enki's group, now almost complete, strives to find Nana, who has hidden in Russia, overwhelmed by her own power, soon to blossom into an abomination. Enki and Lilynette team up to appease Nana, while the rest of the group searches for a power to match Nana's own - and finds it after some research in the form of a shipwrecked SIN on the moon. When Nana snaps out of her powers' influence, they have grown strong enough to threaten the existence of mankind, forcing Enki, Lilynette and Nana to flee to the moon as well. From there, Okino helps Enki with triggering project Enoch - helping mankind with escaping the Earth in order to relocate to another place. Using SIN as the vessel, with Enki acting as a leader, populations are quickly evacuated, allowing mankind to depart towards a better, brighter future, starting for a new legend. Characters * Enki * Nana * Lilynette Evershire * Perronne Godwin * Insoon * Okino Dimorr * Huani * Sombra * Angra Mainyu (Alter) * Flora-Bella Spencer * Evos * Micaiah * Larsimenus * O5-6 Trivia * This Storyline serves as a possible prequel to The Binding of Enoch and Interra Enochis. Category:Storyline Category:Interra Category:Interra Enochis